Pastel Love
by aidablue
Summary: Is it true that absence makes the heart grow fonder and does this apply to them?


**Hallo! I'm back for a short while to post this little one-shot that i've written as a challenge for V-day on Soeulscribbler. If you did not get the chance to read it there here you go.**

**Regarding my other fics :( I didn't have the time to work on them anymore. Most of the times i finish my work i'm so fed up with the computer that I'm not really in the mood to sit and type anything else. But I have lots of scribbles on the majority of my notebooks. So one day or another those will see the light of the day ( or of the internet in this case) ke ke ^_^**

**Hope you'll enjoy this little fics.**

**Cheers from Aida**

* * *

"Taste this." Yuki said taking her index finger dipped in spicy chocolate sauce to Soujiro's mouth.

He took the finger in his mouth and sucked it slowly and then proceeded to Yuki's mouth. The pepper's hotness numbed her tongue as Soujiro possessed her entirely. She moaned with pleasure arching her back as his fingers found their way under her dress caressing tenderly the skin of her thighs.

And then she remembered that he had come here tonight with a purpose. "Nishikado-san." She called. It was incredible that even after all this time she still called him that.

He growled something in response continuing to place kisses down her jaw and neck. It was weird to be called like that by your lover but he enjoyed its kinkiness.

"I am … leaving." She managed to say between kisses.

Soujiro stopped suddenly and stared into her eyes incredulous.

"… tomorrow." She concluded her phrase. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Soujiro got up quickly and fixed himself a drink. He was not angry. No. He had no right to be angry about this. If she had to leave then she should leave. Better, he will take her to the airport and maybe on their way there they'll stop to a fancy shop and buy her some new clothes and maybe a new purse and some shoes as a go away gift. She should look good in Europe. His Yuki should be seen at her true value.

Yuki watched him gulp in a glass of brandy. She bit her lip waiting for him to say something. At least a word. Maybe a curse … hell, even a moan would be good. He was too … quiet.

"And when is your flight?" he asked in a more relaxed tone than his state of mind.

"Tomorrow night at 9:45. On Monday we begin filming so I'll have the weekend for myself. Would you like to come too?" she did not know where that last question came from. She already knew the answer beforehand. Who was she to ask him that? She was just the lover. The one entitled to make such requests was some miles away in Kyoto and only a few months away from becoming his wife. She was just the lover and they both knew that very well. And yet she kept on hoping. "I hear the weather is so nice in Italy this time of year …"

"You know I can't come." He cut it quickly, regretting it afterwards on seeing her face. "I am busy this weekend and on Monday we have a board meeting …" it was useless to try and soften it now. The deed was done. "But we'll have our time tomorrow, right? Let's do something fun tomorrow. "

As Soujiro came back on the sofa next to her, Yuki snuggled warmly in his arms. "Yeah, we have tomorrow." She sighed, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

When Soujiro woke up in the morning the place next to him in bed was empty. He somehow felt cold and abandoned on realizing that. It was strange and unnerving this new sensation and he cursed himself to let such feeling overwhelm him. He knew from the beginning that this day would come. He could not keep Yuki by himself forever; he had responsibilities and a duty to his family. Yuki was an extravagance for him. He could not choose, his future had already been chosen for him even if that meant marrying a complete stranger. His destiny was that of his father and grandfather before him. Who knew? Maybe in time he'll even get attached to that woman. Oh, who was he kidding? He will probably end up like his father. No. He will definitely end up like his father. But at this stage he did not care anymore. And he will numb himself so much that he will not give a damn about his personal life. Just as before, just like he did with Sara. Just like he was before Yuki …

"Yuki …" he uttered his name with a grin as the smell of aromatic herbs and fried something came floating from the kitchen. He tracked it inspiring the aroma through his nostrils all the way to the kitchen counter. And there she was, stirring something in the frying pan and moving her hips on a rhythm heard only by her. He took slowly one her hands in his left startling her slightly while his right hand wrapped itself around her waist. He placed his ear onto hers in order to hear the melody coming from her earphones and for a moment they swayed together on its rhythm. That until Yuki remembered her reason for being in the kitchen and jumped to take the pan off the stove.

By noon Yuki and Soujiro lingered on the rug in front of the fireplace already drained out of energy. None of them wanted to unlock the other's embrace even if their reason pushed them to do so. They both knew the outcome of this day. It was their own way of saying good bye. A perfect day spent in each other's company meant to leave a nice memory. Soujiro had taken a day off and Yuki left her packing until the last moment.

At around four o'clock they were ravaging the stores in search of the perfect bag, dressing up and playing characters while the sales assistants were patiently waiting on them. By six Soujiro's limo was packed with bags while their hearts sunk with the weight of their impending separation. They had dinner at the airport but their plates were almost left untouched. Yuki put a brave smile following Soujiro's trivial conversation. He acted as if their dinner was just an ordinary meal, but it was not. It was their last dinner together and she wanted to shout that out loud and cry and sob that she did not want to part. That she feared that once she came back he would treat her as a stranger or as a mere acquaintance. She hated that woman, she did not even know her and yet she hated her just for the fact that she would become Mrs. Nishikado Soujiro. It was that woman that would get to spend her rest of the life with Soujiro, not her. Soujiro would embrace that woman's children, not hers. And make love to … on thinking that a knot got stuck in her throat and she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

As the clock tick-tocked it became harder and harder to be together, so harmful that parting through the security check almost became liberating. It was only when Yuki disappeared on the other side that reality sunk in for Soujiro. As of that moment Yuki was no longer his. He felt like choking while his instinct rushed him in her direction only to be stopped by the security guards. He went mad with rage, knocking out of him every sense of reasons. When he calmed down he was in a cell for punching one of the guards and waiting to be bailed out by his lawyer. Yuki's plane had long departed by then.

After twelve hours of flight Yuki took a cab and went directly to her hotel. She remained in there for a day, unwilling to even see the sunlight or the Milanese sights. On Sunday she covered her puffy eyes with some large sunglasses and went outside to take some pictures and visit the markets. The cook in her had finally succeeded to take her outside. She bought some herbs, some cheese and some red juicy tomatoes smiling bitterly on remembering that they were Soujiro's favorites. With the come of Monday Yuki sunk into her work and tried to reject any destructive thoughts that might come in her mind. It was better that way, she tried to reason; with time all that will be left would be just some beautiful memories. Maybe after some time she will be able to look Soujiro in his eyes and talk to him just as she would talk to Akira or Tsukushi. But not now. Right now only the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. So she wiped them quickly with the back of her sleeve and smiled at her staff blaming it all on the chopped onions.

On seeing his friends come in Soujiro froze the screen with Yuki smiling, holding wickedly a knife in one hand and a fish in another. He could have said that by doing that he had saved the poor fish's integrity but he knew for sure that he would wind up in the frying pan. The Nishikado heir had watched that video for at least a dozen times in the last week. And he would do it again until the next episode will come out. It was his way of coping with Yuki's departure. But today his friends had something else in mind for him.

Soujiro looked in surprise at them and then at the envelope stamped with attitude by Akira on the coffee table.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What else? A plane ticket." Rui answered in his usual calm and bored tone.

"I would have lent you my jet but the witch is using it tomorrow." Tsukasa explained further. "So you just go like that, I'll lend it to you on your way back."

"Go where?" he feigned innocence hoping that he will be left alone. But Akira took out the plane ticket and stuck it in his face. "Italy. I-t-a-l-y."

"Or in other words where your heart is." Rui nailed it the most poetically possible.

He looked at them as if looking at some lunatics. Were they for real? They knew … all of them knew that Yuki was off limits for him. That keeping her by his side would make her the other woman. The one kept hidden out of sight. The dirty secret. He would only ruin her and her future. It was the last thing he wanted for her even if imagining her with another man ripped his heart to smithereens.

Tsukasa wrote something on a piece of paper and slapped it on the coffee table with the same determination. "It's your choice. Do whatever you want." And then he shouted. "Let's get drunk!"

There were few the reasons for which Tsukasa Domyouji would resign to this option, but tonight's situation required it. A drunken Soujiro meant an impulsive Soujiro. And the impulsive part of him will lead him to her. He had no doubt about it. They'll think later how they will solve the other issue with the fiancée lady.

With some giggles in his ear, a hand that found its way under his shirt and a blurry vision, Soujiro decided to read Tsukasa's note. It simply read an address. Something, something Vernazza, Italy. Italy lead his chain of thoughts to Yuki and the thought of Yuki made his heart skip and then his intoxicated brain made the connections. It was Yuki's next destination. His feet got him up and off the couch while he instinctively headed to the door. Rui called the chauffeur while Tsukasa took care of the bills and Akira of the ladies. And they all parted in haste to the airport. There a more sober and coffee energized Soujiro took the plane that would lead him to his beloved Yuki.

The rugged little isolated towns of Cinque Terre were a feast for the eyes and taste buds as well. As Yuki roamed across the little streets of Cinque Terre she only had two thoughts. What great dishes she could cook with these fresh and delicious ingredients bought from the local markets and how wonderful it would be if she could roam these streets at Soujiro's arm like the multitude of lovely couples that passed her by. It was lonely to visit these places by yourself. Some part of its genuine charm just faded away if you had no one to share it with. Little did she know that on the same streets and among the same pastel buildings was exactly the person she was thinking about.

With a map that he rotated from one direction to another, a backpack and a bottle of by now stale water Soujiro tried to figure his way around the maze like streets of Vernazza. He had been calm, quite calm … about an hour ago but by now his patience was already running out and the flowers tucked neatly in one of backpack outer pockets had long withered. Reasoning that not hiring a guide had been quite a stupidity from his part he required the help of some locals. Only that part of them did not know English and another part resulted to be in fact tourists and thus Soujiro found himself in an endless horse chase. The last of them seemed to understand him, so Soujiro poured his soul out to him asking him for direction. He really, really longed to get to the destination. The man listened and listened to him until Soujiro finished his speech and then all of a sudden he threw his arms in the air while shouting: "Ma non capisco niente!"

"Then why did you listen to me?" Soujiro shouted as well mimicking the men's gesture in desperation.

The man took the map out of Soujiro's hand and made him pay attention to him and then drew an imaginary line from the place they were right now to the street written on the piece of paper.

"Grazie, grazie mille!" Soujiro thanked the man, smiling brightly at him. He wanted to kiss him of joy but refrained from it nonetheless. In less than ten minutes he was in front of a building that seemed nothing like a hotel. Besides from a small plaque next to the front door nothing advertised this place. He entered and asked the receptionist for Matsuoka Yuki. The elder woman took him by the arm and directed him to a window, there he showed him a garden and advised him to wait there. From what she told him it had become a habit for Yuki to go and sit there at the shade of an umbrella at noon and just stare into the horizon.

It was no wonder why this place had become a favorite of Yuki's. The garden filled with multicolored flowers just like the various pastels of the Vernazza houses offered a splendid view of the sea with its tiny harbor, and the maze of streets running through the small Riviera town like ramified capillaries. The village was alive, with laughter and sounds of joyful children, seagulls gliding in the sky and the sun caressing the rocky shores or mirroring in the calm water. Everything made him feel in paradise and the expectation of seeing Yuki's bright smile once again overwhelmed his senses. Some insecure steps were heard behind him before he decided to turn around and a trembling voice uttered his name.

"Nishikado-san?" she still could not believe her eyes. They were wide opened and filled with tears yet very incredulous. Was she dreaming?

"Yuki-chan!" she heard her name uttered by the sound of his voice as he walked towards her. The sight in front of her of Soujiro with the Italian Riviera in the background was splendid and she would paint it if she only had the talent to do so. She hesitated for a moment breathing in deeply and then jumped right into his arms.

What was he doing here? How did he find her or why … never mind. It did not matter. What matter was that he was right here now. For now this was just enough. And for Soujiro what mattered was holding his Yuki in his arms, smelling her soft perfume and seeing her bright happy joyful eyes. Tomorrow would come for sure but what matter most was to enjoy what they had today. This is how it all started with the two of them deciding just to enjoy the moment and not worry about the future. And a nagging thought came to Soujiro's head. Will he ever be able to let go of today. Will he be able to ever let go of Yuki?

The isolated towns of Cinque Terre offered Yuki and Soujiro a paradise that sheltered them from the worries that came with life. Just sun, sea, rocky shores and people. Here life was at its most relaxed and they enjoyed every minute of it. It was so nice just to laze off in the hotel room. Yuki thought blushing. The salty fresh breeze came through the window moving the curtains back and forth into a dance. Yuki tip toed in their waltz rhythm and cuddled back into Soujiro's arms. She fit so well there that she could not imagine a better place for her. Somewhere outside a seagull was calling its pair while hush of the waves enticed you to try the warm water. Inside the even breathing rhythms of the two lovers announced another pleasant bliss. Yuki's lips curled into a smile and Soujiro's followed to do so soon. For the moment their life was a dream.


End file.
